Prior: A Reyton Story
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: Fame can be degrading. Wanting someone you can't have can be dismal. Loosing someone can be hard. But loving…is something else. Rowan has grown up in the life of human eyes, people respect her and look up to her, but what if her feelings got the best of her? Peyton and Rowan centric.
1. Season Finale

**_Prior: A Reyton Story_**

 ** _Writers Note:_ Hey, guys. It's me, again with a brand new story. This is a story that I have been planning for a while now and i'm really proud of it. Not only will this be a Reyton story, but it will have an Award Show ceremony. Can anyone guess what award show? This idea came to me when I saw a video of Peyton admitting he shipped Rucas, and then it got me thinking. In an interview he said he likes girls who are themselves, then in an interview with _PacificRimVideoPress_ he said that Rowan is most like her character. So it got me thinking, he ships Rucas and likes girls who are themselves...then, I better get started on this fanfic. This story alone, took me two days of hard work and thinking to plan. Let me know what you guys think and i'll see you at the bottom. **

_Riley eyed her room for the millionth time in the hour. Her life always revolved around the bay window, that was placed right behind her. She held her black luggage as tears streamed down her already moist cheeks._

 _The_ _life she was about to leave behind was now a place in her heart she would never forget. Her friends, her family...her home._

 _A light tap on the window brought her back into reality._

 _Turning around, Riley found a pair of emerald eyes staring at her._

 _"Hey," she uttered dejectedly as she let the Texan teen inside her room. "I thought you'd be with Maya."_

 _"I was," he_ _answered. "But i'd rather be here."_

 _The brunette joined him as they sat next to one another on the bay window. "Why?"_ _Riley could read him like an open book. His features were in a state of despondency, while his sweaty palms rubbed against his jeans._

 _"You know why,"_ _Lucas watched Riley before he joined her in her room, he watched her cry while every fragment in his heart burst. He spent ten minutes trying to form a decent conversation so it wouldn't be awkward between them. But that wasn't working._

 _Riley turned to him after a minutes pause. "It's not going to work. I've already told my parents, I've told Maya, I've told Farkle, do I have to tell you again?"_

 _The Texan had desperately wanted her anger to have dialed down, but it had only volatile. Everyone who tried to change her mind got on her bad side, Lucas was the one that didn't argue. He understood, which Riley appreciated, but now he seemed to have changed his mind._

 _"Riley, I don't want you to do this. Leaving to Manhattan for the summer is a bad idea, especially after we planned a summer together...all of us did, so why do you want to_ _back out?"_

 _"Because, I can."_

 _"We both know that this," he motioned towards her, "…is not you. So why do you want to leave?" Lucas asked._

 _Riley didn't answer him, instead she got up from her seat and walked towards her luggage._

 _"Riles, something is wrong. You might be able to fool Maya and Farkle by being hurt about it, but not with me. I've been down this road only worse, and I know you. I know that you are not capable of coming up with this idea unless something affected you."_

 _"What if something did happen?" Riley questioned. "Is that wrong?" she asked._

 _"Yes. You want to know why? Because you aren't telling us, you aren't telling me."_

 _He made his way towards her. "It breaks my heart, Riley. You keeping secrets is not who I know the real you is, you're better than that."_

 _"Am I?!" she raised her hands, emphasizing her frustration. "Truth is, i'm leaving because I can't stand this triangle. I'm tired of having one good day with you, then knowing i'm either the reason you're evening it up, or knowing that you're going to do the same with Maya. I've distanced myself from you two because I thought I was in the way, I thought that maybe i'm the reason you are tired all the time..."_

 _"It was never a triangle. I chose you, don't you remember?"_

 _"But who was it that helped you realize that?" Riley charged. "It was Maya. And Lucas we haven't done each other justice, you know that. All we do is argue over every little thing. I just think that if I leave, you will have time...time to relax, time to think-"_

 _"To think? Riley I don't need time anymore. I just need you. And sure we argue, we scream at each other and act like each others parents, but that happens because we care. We care about each other so much that we throw a fit every time we notice something wrong. And I wouldn't change that for the world. And if you want to leave, then have at it, but I promise you...I will follow. I'll convince my mom and your aunt Morgan into letting me stay at her house, just to be with you. You wanna know why?"_

 _Riley had stood there in shock, he was close...was he...?_

 _"Because i'm in lo-"_

"CUT!" Ben yelled from his seat as he watched the teens portray their characters. He sauntered his way towards them and gave his honest opinion on the scene they had just shot. "What was that?"

"What's wrong with it? I thought we were doing great," Peyton said as he looked over at Rowan.

"We're filming the season finale of Girl Meets World, we need raw emotion. Try to make the scene more realistic by bellowing or tearing up in the process, Rowan try to look at him more and Peyton, we rehearsed this, you need to act like you're in love with Riley's character."

"Got it," he uttered, nodding at his every word.

"Do you?"

"It's Peyton," Rowan began. "Of course he doesn't."

The seventeen year old actor rolled his eyes. "Can we just film the scene?" he asked, ignoring her taunting remarks.

"Fine," he walked back to his director seat. "From the top!"

"From the top?" Peyton asked. "We've already filmed the scene twice, why can't we just start from where we left off?"

"Look, can we just take a five minute break?" Rowan asked. "Clearly someone needs it..."

Ben could only nod, "Sure."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"I can't stand her anymore," Peyton said as he joined Sabrina and Corey who were practicing their lines for their upcoming scene. "It's like I make one mistake and she holds it against me."

"What happened this time?" Sabrina asked. The blonde rocked a black halter tank top that tucked in with her ripped jeans. Her thick boxer braids followed as she sat on her chair.

"We were filming our scene and-what I thought was perfect-turned into a minuscule disagreement. I don't know how you do it, Sabrina."

Corey's eyes shot wide as he looked at the blonde, judging from her features, she had reacted the same.

"Excuse me."

"How do you deal with her?" he asked. "She's too much."

"Well, for starters, I didn't do anything stupid to jeopardize my friendship with her," Sabrina fired back.

"If I can…" Corey said, defending one of his best friends. "Peyton didn't do anything wrong, guys do it all the time-"

"Doesn't matter. Peyton you know it's wrong."

"He knows that," Corey said standing in between the two blondes. "Doesn't mean it gives Rowan the right to embarrass him."

"So you think he's right?" Sabrina questioned, crossing her arms.

Corey turned to Peyton, who held pleading eyes. "I think it wasn't fair."

The blonde turned on her heels and walked away from them, leaving Corey alone with Peyton.

Peyton's hand fell on the brunette's shoulder for reassurance. "Thanks, man. I know how you feel for Sabrina, but-"

"Just don't do it around Rowan," With that, he left.

 **{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

"From where we left of," Corey asserted the two teens as they took their place by the luggage. "And…ACTION!"

Cameras immediately began rolling as Peyton prepared for his line.

 _"To think? Riley, I don't need time anymore. I just need you. And sure, we argue, we scream at each other and act like each others parents, and that happens because we care. We care about each other so much that we throw a fit every time we notice something wrong," he pulled her to him. His hands wrapped around her waist as he breathed her every day scent. "And I wouldn't change that for the world. And if you want to leave, have at it, but I promise you…I will follow. I'll convince my mom and your Aunt Morgan into letting me stay at her house, just to be with you. You wanna know why?"_

 _Riley stood there in shock, her hands clutched his elbows._

 _"Because i'm in love with you. And I don't think i'll ever stop. Riley you'll do more than just leave New York, you'll leave your family, Maya and Farkle, but you'll be leaving me. I'm not ready to let you go, i'm not ready to live without you. I can't live without you. So please, i'm begging you. Stay with me."_

 _Tears rolled down her skin as Lucas wiped them off, he lifted her chin so their eyes can meet. "I love you."_

 _Riley's hands went to his neck as she pulled him into a two second kiss. "I love you too."_

"CUT!" Ben yelled, clapping. Soon, the executive producers along with the camera workers joined him. "That was so much better. Try to do it exactly like that for the live taping tomorrow."

Peyton and Rowan nodded, hardly looking at each other.

 **{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

"Shantella," Peyton and Rowan repeated at the same time during an interview on set. A small chuckle escaped them both as their eyes met, "This always happens."

"It's like you guys can read each other's minds," Shantella-the interviewer from Fanlalatv-said.

"Trust me if we could, I would know who Rowan's celebrity crush is."

"You don't know?" Shantella asked.

"No one knows. Not even Sabrina and their best friends…"

"I keep those things personal. Top secret," Rowan stated with her smile.

"Don't worry, one day it'll slip…"

"It will," Peyton agreed.

The interviewer laughed before she asked her first question. "You guys portray Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar on Girl Meets World. Tell me how alike are you from your character?"

"Well," Peyton began by bringing the microphone to his lips. "Lucas is a very protective friend to Riley, Maya and Farkle. And that's something that I have sort of learned to do myself, but if I can choose one thing…that I compare myself most to, would be his confidence. Because, me in general, has been a while since i've felt so little. Ever since filming the middle of season two i've felt like I can do it. So yeah, his confidence is the number one thing i've learned from him."

"For me," Rowan began. "…would be Riley's value in friendship. Over the years I think she's proven to put that before her own happiness, and having friends is one of the most important things you can have."

"I agree," Peyton joined.

"So from what i've scene you film," Shantella began. "What can the viewers expect for Rucas?"

Rowan turned to Peyton, "You wanna answer that one?"

"If it could be one thing you can expect from Rucas, it would have to be their importance in each others life…"

"Definitely," Rowan agreed with him, nodding in the process.

"Riley's character has been such a strong influence in Lucas and I think that if it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be much interest in him."

"Aww," Rowan gave a low, cute screech.

"Such a gentleman," Shantella complimented. "Since Girl Meets World is taking a break for a while, will you guys be working on anything during that time?"

"Yes," Rowan answered. "We'll be filming a DCOM that I think will air next year."

"Wait so you guys will be filming together?"

"Yeah," Peyton answered.

"Really? Can you guys give any details on the movie?"

"We can't, as of now. But you guys can definitely expect to learn something from it,"

"Well we can't wait for it to air," Shantella said.

 **{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

Once the interview ended, Rowan walked towards her dressing room, but Peyton stopped her.

"Hey, I just wanted to say i'm glad that we can finally be friends and put this issue behind us."

Rowan furrowed her eyebrows. "Peyton there was a camera in front of us, I was being nice," she stepped closer to him. "Until you apologize for what you did, consider us an acquaintance."

Peyton watched her walk away. His thoughts so mindlessly fixated on Rowan being so nice to him that he thought their past was behind them, but now he realized how great of an actress Rowan really was.

 **A/N: That concludes the** **first chapter to Prior _._ What do you think happened between Rowan and Peyton that caused them to become acquaintances? This story will have about ten chapters and will be posted every Monday-Friday. I also need you guys to vote on the name for Rowan's album, that's right. SHE'S A SINGER! The options are for her album are:  
**

 **-For You**

 **-Sincerely, Your Daughter (You'll find out why next chapter)**

 **-Your's Truly**

 **If there's a tie or no one votes, I will choose for myself or randomly PM a reviewer with an account.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, should I continue it?**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	2. The Ellen Show

**Writers Note: Thank you guys so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying such a story of mine, now let's get started. There was a tie between _For You_ and _Yours Truly_ , so please don't hate me if I didn't choose the one you wanted I chose the one that made more sense to what has happened. **

_**Prior: A Reyton Story**_

"Not only is our next guest a singer and actress, but one of the youngest to ever be nominated for a Teen Choice Award. Everyone please welcome big time feminist, Rowan Blanchard," Ellen DeGeneres announced.

The brunette modeled a red lace top with a high waisted pencil skirt, her hair wrapped into a beautiful top bun as she sauntered toward the talk show host. "Such a long walk," Rowan uttered as she met the blonde.

After exchanging a two second hug Rowan took her place on the white leather love seat.

"I've been told that exact same thing by so many celebrities, but it ain't changing," the crowd of people let out a laugh. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, you know. Last time we saw each other it was to only say, 'can you please move I need to use the restroom'."

"Well, when your my age you take the chances you get," Ellen instructed.

The fourteen year old laughed as she leaned back on her seat.

"The first time we met, I was there to present you with the award for Summer Tv Actress."

"Yes. My first award," Rowan added as she placed her right foot over her left. "Thank you for holding the surfboard, by the way."

"No problem. It's heavier than you think."

"It is," the brunette agreed. "Too heavy, plus it had a could of inches on me."

The crowd alongside Ellen laughed. "I can't believe your fourteen, I mean look at you."

Rowan furrowed her eyebrows, giving Ellen the impression of 'what's wrong with me?'.

"No," she placed her hands on the brunette's knee cap. "I mean you look good for your age."

"Thank you," Rowan thanked. "You look good for your age too."

"Honey, this," she gestured to her face. "Took a lot of work. Anyways…"

Rowan laughed as half the crowd joined her. "This is why I love you."

Ellen waited for the crowd to dial down before she started their conversation again. "A few months ago, something terrible happened to your family…" she began. "Would you mind telling us?"

"Of course not," Rowan answered as she prepared herself to speak about a personal situation. "Seven months ago, my dad, he um…died in a car crash to a drunk driver. And ever since then it hasn't been the same, but I always remind myself that he's out there somewhere watching over me."

"Is it true that you tried to hurt yourself because of it?" Ellen asked.

"You know…" Rowan began. "I had nearly turned fourteen when it happened and all I was told when the incident occurred was that he got in a car crash, I didn't know he died on impact. So when I found out, millions of thoughts ran through my head. And yes, it came to a point where food was my enemy and a blade was my friend."

"How long did this last?"

"Not long, maybe like a month and a half. If it wasn't for a friend of mine who spilled the beans I probably wouldn't even be here. I'm more than grateful to have someone like _him_ exist in my life."

"Did you ever second guess your decision? I mean you were already accomplishing great things at the time," Ellen asked.

"I wasn't," the fourteen year old informed. "I was getting judged for everything. I mean, the hate I was getting for playing such an amazing character on Girl Meets World was just down-right degrading. The last thing I needed was for someone I completely loved with all my heart to leave me at such a bad time."

"There's never a good time for someone to leave. What was the one thing that kept you going, after all the bad things that happened?"

"Writing music," she answered. "If it wasn't for writing down my anger, hurt, love and turning it into music I would have lost desire in practically everything."

"Speaking of music," she picked up Rowan's album from her stand next to their seats and held it out for everyone to see. "Your album _For You_ is an outstanding success. I mean, your voice is being compared to Sia's. How did you feel about releasing this type of music to the world?"

"To be honest I was terrified. The cover alone was going to cause a whole lot of controversy…"

"But it's such an amazing cover."

Rowan's eyes adverted to the album she held. The cover showed water raining on Rowan's already wet hair as her hands pulled back the mane of chocolate hair. A clean complexion of Rowan's beauty embellished the white background as her nude body was cut off as it reached the top of her breasts. "This is beautiful work."

"Thank you," Rowan muttered as the crowd began to cheer.

"I heard that you dedicated _Set Free_ to everyone who overcame depression. Is that right?"

"Yes. I was scared because I almost went down that lane, but imagine everyone who has. I wanted the song to test my vocal ability I wanted my anger and self doubt to be poured into this song and when I listened to it for the first time, I started to cry. The bad part it that it's not going to be a single."

"Why's that?" The blonde asked.

"I'm only allowed to release four singles off of my first studio album, maybe i'll preform at a concert or something."

"Just give me a call and i'll be there."

Rowan laughed.

"Let me be your annoying aunt for a minute or two," she began. "Are you on the lookout for a boyfriend?"

"What? Ellen, i'm only fourteen!"

"Listen, I have a five year old niece who already has a boyfriend."

"Well, that's your niece. Maybe when i'm older and feel safe enough to commit to someone, i'll date."

"Then let me make the job easier for you," before Rowan could ask what she meant the crowd began clapping. Her eyes motioned to the screen behind them only to see both of her cost-stars Corey Fogelmanis and Peyton Meyer shirtless. Corey had an eminent four pack as Peyton's washboard abs completely caught her attention.

"That's…no…they're like brothers to me."

"Whatever you say," she exclaimed as the pictures ended. "The Radio Disney Music Awards are almost here, and you are nominated for three Ardy's? That's great, congratulations."

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"And you're also preforming, what an amazing day to be alive?"

"It's very amazing. I'm really nervous because this is the first time The RDMA's are going live, if I mess up millions of people are going to see."

"You'll do great."

"I Hope so."

"Is it true that they are also presenting a new award?" Ellen asked.

"Yes. They are now adding a new chart to the list. It's the Best On-Screen couple award."

"That's amazing, isn't…" she thought for a while. "…Rucas nominated for that award?"

"I don't know, are they?" The brunette already knew they were. "It's probably just a rumor."

"You know what? You're probably right," Ellen agreed as she pointed to the screen behind them. "I guess that doesn't prove anything."

Rowan's eyes turned to the screen as she noticed both her's and Peyton's name under the Best On-Screen couple tag. "Do you take your time finding these pictures?"

"You'll have to ask the producers."

"I'll try," she answered.

"Do you ever see yourself in a relationship like Rucas?" Ellen asked.

Rowan didn't really have an answer to that one. The truth was, the GMW episode before the RDMA's premiered was the one where Riley ends her relationship with Lucas and decides they are better friends than romantics. Her answer wouldn't be valid. "I think a good relationship needs to be understandable. We haven't really seen that much potential in Rucas as a long-lasting relationship. But if they will go through so much…crap to stay together then, yes. I do see myself loving someone he portrays."

Ellen nodded as the crowd let out whistles. "Before we let you go, word has it that you are signed to Interscope instead of Hollywood Records? How did you take such a huge step?"

"It wasn't an easy leap, that's for sure. But, I was originally offered the record deal for Hollywood Records. It was just that my music didn't really fit their expectations. Don't get me wrong Hollywood Records writes amazing music, it's just that it's was about love. And I wasn't in love at the time, so I rejected their offer. From there my manager, she sent Interscope a Youtube video I made a while ago. I didn't know until she told me they wanted to see me."

"How long ago was this?"

"Three years ago. The album was supposed to come out the following year, but I wasn't confident enough to release it. So I postponed it so many times that I eventually forgot I even had an album. It wasn't until my dad's death that I wanted everyone to hear how vulnerable I was inside. We took out and added new songs which-I think-made the album a millions times better."

"It's amazing how at such a young age, you've accomplished so many things other's can't possibly imagine."

"So nice."

Ellen turned to the camera. "Girl Meets World airs weekly on Disney Channel and don't forget to watch her preform for the very first time on live television this Friday. I'll see ya'll tomorrow **be kind to one another,** bye."

 **Writers Note: I hope you really enjoyed the newest chapter to Prior: A Reyton Story. When thinking about adding Rowan as a guest to a talk show I was a little doubtful on how it would turn out. But i'm glad it took up most of the chapter. And to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Sabrina came out on Ellen before Rowan did.**

 **Rowan's Album: For You**

 **(Single) I'm Walking Away.**

 **Original Name: The Girl You Lost To Cocaine-Sia**

 **(Single) You Have Been Loved**

 **Original Name: You Have Been Loved-Sia**

 **(Single) You Stood Tall**

 **Original Name: Lullaby-Sia**

 **(Single) Wildfire**

 **Original Name: Wildfire-Demi Lovato**

 **Set Free Original Name: Bird Set Free-Sia**

 **Electric Bird**

 **Orignal Name: Electric Bird-Sia**

 **For You**

 **Original Name: For You-Demi Lovato**

 **Writers Note: The one's on the top are the supposed names for Rowan's music. The one's that have (Original Names) are the REAL songs in case you want to listen to them.**

 **P.S: I might have a little obsession with Sia's music.**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	3. Before the RDMA's

**Writers Note: Thank you guys for reading this story. It means so much.**

 _ **Prior: A Reyton Story**_

Rowan looked at herself for the very first time that day. Her makeup artist had just finished clowning her face and she had to admit, she'd never looked this good in her life. Rowan was never comfortable with Sabrina's type of makeup on, the blonde preferred heavy makeup while Rowan went for the light, natural route. This time she wanted something different, she wanted to step out of her comfort zone in a classic, yet sophisticated way.

The fourteen year old's countenance was embellished by gold eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. Her pink lips were coated in a maroon red shade as her now prominent cheekbones adorned her smile.

"You look great," said the artist as she held a concealer brush in hand.

"To be honest," Rowan began. "I thought I was going to look like a clown."

"Not with my help you won't. You look great. Gotta admit, this is one of my best works."

"Sure hope so."

"Now get Andre in here, that hair of yours needs help!"

 **{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}**

"Hey," Rowan answered the phone as she spoke with her best friend in the whole world. "When are we meeting up?"

"About that," her tone was filled with sorrow. "I'm already here. Peyton and I came early to take pictures and just get it over with, i'm sorry. I wanted to tell you."

"No, it's fine," the brunette promised even though it hurt her. "I guess i'll see you there."

"I'm really sorry."

"Sabrina it's fine, we can do it next year. Listen, I got to go Chris is almost here. I'll see you there, bye." Rowan didn't understand why she was so angry and hurt that her best friend went along and did it on her own. She didn't understand why she was somehow jealous.

"Are you okay?" Carmen, Rowan's younger sister, asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's just that…Sabrina ditched me to go with Peyton to the award show."

"Shocker," the younger brunette said, her tone of voice didn't sound so surprised instead it sounded like it was something she was used to. "What an _utter_ huge surprise."

"Carmen, relax it was just one time."

"I'm just saying you shouldn't have been surprised. I even expected something like this to happen."

"What are you implying?"

"That," she sauntered towards the singer. "...she always manages to do everything before you. Look, Rowan you're my older sister, hell, my only sister and i'm done acting naive. I don't think it's fair that Disney has promoted her more than they have you."

"Carmen, that's _not_ true."

"Just answer this one question and if it doesn't come to your senses i'll back off and never bring this subject back up again."

"Fine," the brunette answered in confidence.

"Where you asked to host the Radio Disney Family Holiday's? Do you have more Instagram followers than Sabrina?

"Carmen-"

"Did your DCOM Invisible Sister get a song even though you were already a singer then? How many Maya centric episodes have been-?"

"You said one question," Rowan interrupted the younger brunette. "And just in case you didn't know...there are labor laws even multimillion companies have to be aware of. You might be right, but I don't need to be publicized to promote my music or acting!"

The twelve year old sighed as she raised her arms in defense, "I'm sorry. You're right."

"It's okay," Rowan pulled her sister in for a hug. "Plus, it's not like I plan on living a life of fame forever."

 **{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}**

"We're here," Rowan's manager, Rebecca Beer, announced. "Get ready to go through chaos."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Rowan answered as butterflies flew in the pit of her stomach. "Can you have Chris drop off my performance outfit in my dressing room."

"Sure thing, i'll meet you there."

Rowan opened the door to the black SUV she was currently in. One man helped her out of the car while the other gently closed the door behind her.

"Rowan Blanchard?" Asked the man who had sauntered over towards her.

"Yes?"

"My name is Marcus, i'll be guiding you through the interviews and into the award show. You're preforming aren't you?"

"Yeah, i'm supposed to be in my dressing room before the show starts. Right?"

"That's what I was told. If you can please go through the photography a little faster than normal that would be great…"

"Yeah, I guess I can." The brunette answered unsure of whether she could or couldn't.

"Great. We'll be done in no time."

 **{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}{}{-}**

Once Rowan was done with the pictures and going through interviews a loud sigh escaped her. She loved meeting her fans and answering questions, but when there's too much of them…it's something else. Her dressing room was embellished by white leather couches, vanity mirrors, a barstool and a decent flat screen Tv. The bathroom door was placed to the left of the mirror as a candy stand stood on the opposite corner. "Thank you," she uttered as her guide exited the room.

Ignoring the butterflies in the pit of her stomach, Rowan surfed the channels once she turned on the Tv. She stopped once she saw the newest episode of Girl Meets World. It nearly broke her heart, but temptation got the best of her. She clicked on the channel and, as if on cue, it was just in time to witness the break up.

 _Lucas entered the brunette's bay window minutes after he got her text message. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah," she answered as she sat on the bay window. "I wanted to talk to you."_

 _"About?" His hand intertwined with hers as he kissed the back of hers._

 _"Do you remember the whole triangle non-sense and how you said you would get your moment?"_

 _A smile of his had never broken her heart._

 _"Despite always screaming at each other i'm still going to make up for it."_

 _"I know you will," she promised. "Remember Texas?"_

 _"How can I forget?"_

 _"Lucas I have to tell you something…"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"A while ago you told me I was the reason you survived in Texas. A just last month you said it was always me."_

 _"Riles, what are you trying to say?"_

 _"I was heartbroken and you hardly noticed," the brunette bellowed, catching Lucas by surprise. "I spent hours in my bed crying and not one person came to my window to talk to me."_

 _"I…I didn't know."_

 _"Yeah, you never do."_

 _"Riley, if I did something wrong-"_

 _"You had a choice to make between me and Maya, that's how it always was and that's how it always will be."_

 _"I already made a choice. You know that because it was you."_

 _"Lucas I think we should break up. I think that if we're going to keep screaming at each other then we're better off with different people."_

 _"That's what you want?"_

 _"That's what we want," she answered as if she knew what Lucas wanted all along._

 _"Oh, so now you know what I want."_

 _"Yes. Now I do. And what you want is Maya!"_

 _Silence replaced the room as tears ran down Riley's cheeks._

 _"Maya?" The Texan questioned. "Riley, can you for once, just once, get over your insecurities. I chose you, it was always you-"_

 _"If it was always me there wouldn't have been a choice to make!"_

"There you are," Rebecca said as she entered the dressing room. "I have bad and good news."

I took Rowan a while to be brought back into reality. "Yeah, sorry. What's up?"

"Which one do you want first?"

"The…um…bad news."

Rebecca sat down. "I got a call today before you arrived at the hotel. Michael, he um, called me to say that Girl Meets World might not get it's fourth season."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry…"

"Rebecca if you're lying-"

"I'm not."

Tears filled the brunette's eyes. _Their plan hadn't worked_ , was all that crossed her mind. "What's the good news?"

"If you can compare this with the bad news then this if _really_ good news."

"What is it?"

"Your performance has been moved to the second to last performance."

"Who took my place?"

"Sabrina."

It took Rowan a while to reply. "We should head out, the show's about to start."

 **Writers Note: I know, the actors along the who crew are notified before they film the finale if the show will get cancelled. But this was already planned before the rumor spread. If most of you don't know, a while ago I said that i'm making a Halloween special. Just Wednesday I started planning for it, and can I just say it is my most jaw dropping, plot twisting, nail biting, hyperventilating story i've made so far. There are more than one plot twist with complexing issues between the whole gang. I will give further information once I start writing the story, which will be in the last days of September. The story will be posted days before Halloween, but the last chapter will be posted on Halloween Night. Wish me luck, i'll need it.** **Just like to say it is my favorite female singers birthday.**

 **P.S. Selena Gomez.**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	4. The RDMA's Part 1 of 3

**Writers Note: Now…IT BEGINGS! The RDMA's has started with amazing performances lined up. And yes, our very own-well admired-Rowan Blanchard performs (not in this chapter tho). I HIGHLY recommend you listen to the song while reading the lyrics, it makes the chapter sound better. Thank you guys so much for reading this story. Your reviews mean the world to me because I love hearing your opinions and what you have to say. And yes, WITHOUT A DOUBT, Sabrina has been promoted more than Rowan. But….! While Rowan is out talking about topics that SHOULD be talked about, Sabrina is surfing through social media admiring cute tops and the latest celebrity drama. I know, it's not kind…but I never said I can't be shady. Just** **sayin! Without further ado…**

 _ **Prior: A Reyton Story**_

"Welcome to this years Radio Disney Music Awards," a monotone voice spoke from no where as Rowan took her place on her assigned seat. A little wave of anger washed over her as she saw Peyton's eyes with his alluring smile capture her as she joined him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he answered back.

Peyton's eyes fixated on Rowan's brown ones as the brunette looked ahead. Large masses of people took their places on their comfortable seats, yellow light bracelets wrapped around everyone's hand as the singer took her place on stage. "Hey."

"Everybody please welcome five time Ardy winner Ariana Grande!"

Jazz like instruments resonated the Microsoft Theatre as the 5'0 singer swayed to the song. A dark fur like coat embellished her wrists as it ran down her petite body. Yellow rays from behind her merged together to make a circular shape as white smoke rested at the ends of her foot.

 _ **[** Ariana Grande-Dangerous Woman **]**_

 _Don't need permission made my decision_

 _to test my limits._

 _Cause it's my business, God is my witness_

 _start what I finished._

 _Don't need no hold up taking control of this kind of moment._

 _I'm - and - completely focused_

 _my mind is open._

The powerhouse singer unhinged the mic from it's stand as she roamed the stage. Yellow confetti rained on the giant screen from behind.

 _All that you got [oh my God]_

 _don't you stop boy._

 _Something 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _something 'bout {2x]_

 _something 'bout you._

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't._

 _something 'bout {3x}_

Ariana sauntered down the fogged up steps as the mic moved with her. Her ombre ponytail swayed as she moved towards the fans with open arms. They all touched the coat as she squatted down to some.

 _Nothing to prove and i'm -_

 _and know what i'm doing._

 _The way we're moving like introducing us to a new thing_

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 _the taste of flavor._

 _Cause i'm a taker, cause i'm a giver_

 _it's only nature_

 _I live for danger._

 _All that you got, [C'mon Disney what's up?]_

 _Don't you stop boy_

 _something 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _something 'bout {2x}_

 _something 'bout you._

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't._

 _Something 'bout {2x}_

 _something 'bout._

 _All girls wanna be like that, all girl wanna be like that ._

 _You know how i'm feeling inside._

 _something 'bout {2x}_

 _All girls wanna be like that, all girls wanna be like that._

 _You know how i'm feeling inside._

 _something 'bout._

A man with long hair dressed in black joined the singer as she moved to his music. He wore blue glasses as he held a white coated guitar in his hands.

 _SOMETHING 'BOUT YOUUUU_

Confetti fell on the fans as the twenty two year old hit the high notes she was well known for.

 _...FEEL LIKE A DANGEROUS WOMAN!_

 _SOMETHING 'BOUT {2x}_

 _SOMETHING 'BOUT_ _YOU!_

 _…ME WANNA DO THINGS THAT I SHOULDN'T!_

 _something 'bout {2x}_

 _SOMETHING 'BOUT YOU!_

 _All girls wanna be like that, all girls wanna be like that._

 _You know how i'm feeling inside._

 _[ya'll know how i'm feeling inside]_

 _something 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that, all girls wanna be like that._

 _You know how i'm feeling inside._

 _something 'bout {2x}_

 _[ooooh, baby]_

"And now, the star of Girl Meets World, Sabrina Carpenter…"

The blonde rocked a white, sparkled dress and platinum heels as she walked towards the mic on the right side of the stage. "What an amazing performance. Can we put our hands together for the talented Ariana Grande?" Fans cheered as Ari's older brother, Frankie, jumped up and down in the back. "The Radio Disney Music Awards is filled with amazing and talented artists. From the power vocalist to the queen of Disney we have it all, but what do they need for the icing on the cake?" she questioned. "STYLE!"

The horde of fans, singers and actors cheered.

"The nominees for Best Style are…"

 _Zendaya!_

 _Selena Gomez!_

 _Meghan Trainor!_

"And the winner for Best Style is…" the blonde opened the card as a huge smile spread across her lips. "My good friend, ZENDAYA!"

The nineteen year old triple threat got up from her seat as her newest song _Something Good_ played. She made it up the stairs and into the mic as she hugged the blonde. "Wow, this is great. Thank you so much! I want to thank, honestly everybody here. You guys are the reason I find confidence in wearing risky outfits. I go for difference, I like wearing never before seen stuff, and you wanna know why?" she questioned. "Because i'm different. I like what I wear, we all should. Because confidence is what makes us shine, so this," she held out her Ardy. "…this is for you guys. Thank you."

"The Radio Disney Music Awards will return shortly after the break…"

"Rowan Blanchard, Peyton Meyer?" asked one man with headphones as he sauntered towards the teens.

"Yeah?" the fourteen year old answered, unsure.

"Follow me."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Great you're here," asked the filming director from their upcoming DCOM. "I just wanted you guys to know that filming for _Love & Minds_ will start Sunday morning."

"Yeah," Peyton assured. "Cool, i'll be there."

"So will I."

"Great. I'll contact your managers for further information, come prepared it's going to be a hectic week."

Rowan sighed as she watched the director walk out of the room with his team not far behind, she turned to Peyton whose eyes furrowed once they made contact with hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Haven't you heard?" she questioned. "Girl Meets World might not be picked up for a fourth season, I don't know just something about going back to work doesn't feel right."

"They told you too?"

She sat down on the red couch. "I'm pretty sure they told everyone. I mean can't the viewers just understand that the triangle wasn't what the show is made of?"

The seventeen year old didn't know how to comfort the brunette at a time like this, he'd never seen her this vulnerable. The day he heard that her parents died was a complete blur, all he wanted to do was comfort her but he never got a chance to do it because she isolated herself. "Rowan, we can't stop what people want. If they base their interest on what they think a teenager should go through then be it. I could care less if they hate Rucas as a couple because in this time i've known you, you've taught me that self empowerment is what makes a human, human. Rowan, we still have hope."

"No, yeah. You're right. I mean, if people hated Rucas we wouldn't have been nominated for Best-Onscreen couple."

"Let's just forget about every horrible thing that has happened and enjoy the show…"

"Count me in."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"She's nominated for Best New Artist and here to perform her first single for the very first time, one of Hollywoods newest and freshest artists, Sofia Carson!" Debby Ryan announced as the lights went dark.

Purple and red lights illumined the giant screen from behind her, the songstress stood in the middle of the stage with a high ponytail and mic in hand.

 _ **[** Sofia Carson-Love is the Name **]**_

 _We're gonna burn up like rockstars gonna nirvana in here._

 _We're going set it up_

 _tick tock_

 _life is a video game._

 _And we can be in love all night like_

 _see, we really don't care._

 _I just wanna be right_

 _I just wanna be right here_

 _Uh, we can rule the oceans we can rule the world_

 _we'd be the commotion_

 _baby,_

 _so we'll never regret that life's gonna be what we be._

 _so we'll turn the music up tonight let the beat set you free._

 _Give it everything you got and dance_

 _all the worries away._

 _Forget yesterday, this life is a game and love is the name._

 _[na na nanana,] [ooh and love is the name]_

 _[Radio Disney dance with me]_

The twenty three year old danced to her choreographed dance, her mic remained in her hand as the fans cheered her on. The dancers behind her made the same movements only making the performance better.

 _[ooohhhwooooooww]_

 _So we never forget that life's gonna be what we be, so we turn the music up_

 _let the beat set you free._

 _Give it everything you got and dance all your worries away,_

 _forget yesterday._

 _This life is the game and love is the name,_

 _[na na nanana]_

 _oohhhh, love is the name._

 _[na na nanana]_

 _And love is the name._

"She's signed to Big Machine Records and here to present Fiercest Fans, Laura Morano."

"What's a singer without the support of their fans?" Laura questioned the moment she reached the microphone. "Anyone know? Cause I don't. There are no fans dedicated than these nominees for So Fantastic Fiercest Fans the nominees are..."

 _Directioners!_

 _Beliebers!_

 _Swifties!_

 _Selenators!_

"And the Ardy goes to…" Laura opened the letter and read the name of the winner. "Everybody, Disney's queen Selena Gomez!"

The twenty three year old got up from her seat as she sauntered towards the microphone, after she hugged the other singer she was handed her award. "Wow, thank you guys so much. It's never my intention to win an award, as you can see I never plan for it because I somehow doubt i'll win. But every single one of you that voted proved me wrong. This is never my award, it always goes to the people who make the job possible for me to stand on this very stage. And that's my team, but more importantly the fans. Thank you, this is yours. God Bless…"

One the way out, Camp Rocks' Alyson Stoner walked towards the mic the two previous singers stood.

"Radio Disney always greets upcoming artists with open arms. This year not only were they the most voted, but received one of the highest votes of all time. How great is that?"

The crowd cheered as Peyton looked at Rowan. "You nervous?"

"A little. I'm the second to last performance, but that hardly did the pain in my stomach justice."

"Rowan you don't have to worry. Corey and I already know you'll do great," his choice of words helped her calm down a bit.

"Did you guys call me?" Corey asked, he sat on the right of Peyton as Rowan sat on the left.

"This is an A and B conversation so please C your way out of it," Rowan taunted in a playful manner.

"Blanchard," he warned. "You're messing with the wrong teen, just saying."

"Now, when Radio Disney signs someone their intention is to be the hand they hold when they cross through a journey like this. The nominees for Best New Artist are…"

 _Sofia Carson!_

 _Jordan Fisher!_

 _Daya!_

 _Rowan Blanchard!_

"And this years winner is…"

"Really, i'm messing with the wrong teen? What are you going to do? Picture me to death."

"What are you going to do?" Corey taunted. "Lecture me to death."

"If it educates you," While Peyton was sandwiched in the middle of their taunting disagreement, the winner was announced.

"Breaking the voting record by over 1.6 million votes, everybody give it up for Rowan Blanchard!"

The brunette was caught off guard, one thing she was arguing with Corey and the next thing she hears is her name being yelled out. She stands up and is immediately wrapped in a hug by Peyton, Corey not long following after.

She walked over to the stage and towards the mic, "Even though that was one of the most embarrassing things that has happened to me so far," she began. "I'll get through it…somehow. Thank you guys so much for this, and I just wanna say that I didn't just win this without trying because it's true. I started from the bottom, I auditioned for this amazing show Girl Meets World and sort of worked my way up. The music you guys listened to over one hundred millions times has been so surreal to me, especially the kind of music I released. I never expected so much love and I just want to thank you guys because it's true, what are singers without their fans? Thank you, this is for you."

"Put your hands together for Hollywoods newest artist, Jordan Fisher."

[ _Jordan Fisher-All About Us_ ]

 _Fly away with me baby,_ _i've been falling for days_

 _been lost in the maze_

 _I hope you can save me._

 _Cause we're going higher, we could both touch the sky_

 _Let's follow the suns love._

 _So let's start if off like we'll never stop_

 _baby just be still, let your - talk to me_

 _I'll give you everything we need, we could run away till we to a place_

 _so let down your hair baby set your mind at ease_

 _we'll be living in a dream._

 _Cause tonight, the stars are shining bright_

 _aligned for you and I_

 _no it's lot about luck_

 _this is all about us {2x}_

 _So why don't we live if we're alive, gotta open up our eyes._

 _Not it's not about luck,_

 _this is all about us {2x}_

Jordan along with his dancers burst out into a dance, he handed the mic to one of his dancers as the song played.

 _It's the feeling that you'll give, when you really love somebody_

 _When watch our two worlds colliding,_

 _[hey, hey]_

 _in a moment you were blinded by a force we can't control it_

 _and I think that know we know it._

 _[yeah, yeah]_

 _We could run away to a different place, so let down your hair_

 _baby set your mind at ease, we'll be living in a dream_

 _[yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh]_

 _Cause tonight the stars are shining bright_

 _aligned for you and I_

 _No it's no about luck_

 _this is all about us.{2x}_

 _So why? Don't we live if we're alive? Gotta open up our eyes_

 _no it's not about luck_

 _this is all about us. {2x}_

The group motioned at the same time as the performance ended. Rowan had to admit, his voice was like no other.

 **Writers Note: This chapter might seem weird, but I wanted it to be like the actual RDMA's show. Don't worry there WILL be more Reyton in the upcoming chapters. Who has seen Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2? I've only seen clips and the part where Lucas chooses Riley was so cute. It gave me life. The Lucaya shippers are going to try and do everything to belittle us by doing the randomest things by piecing together weird coincidental mishaps. Like, _oh my God…did you see that? They are both wearing black, they're endgame._ I don't know if you guys heard this, or it could just be me. But Cory chose the girl he couldn't live without (Topanga) and in the movie (where Riley pictures how her life would be with Lucas) Lucas says that he couldn't live without Riley. I want to see them talk their way out of that one. Let me know what you guys think and i'll see you soon!**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	5. The RDMA's Part 2 of 3

**Prior: A Reyton Story**

Peyton knocked on Rowan's dressing room door to congratulate her on her award. He had waited a couple of minutes to talk to her but he finally got his chance once her manager walked out the door. "Hey," he said knocking on the door as he opened it.

"Hey."

"I wanted to congratulate you on the award…" he began.

"Peyton you don't have to."

"I want to. You did great and I think you should know that you deserved it more than anyone," he said. "I'm proud of you."

The brunette smiled, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

She walked towards the couch and the older teen followed. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"No," she said, laughing. "Not for that, but for being the one to spill the beans," she reminded. "You told my mom I wasn't taking care of myself and I never thanked you for that."

His grin widened, "I think you also said that I was really important to you."

"Don't tell me you watched the interview..."

"Of course I did. It's been a while since you've said nice things to me. Kind of missed the feeling."

Rowan laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that. Paris didn't have to know and I should've just stayed out of it."

"You don't have to apologize, Row. You were right, guys like me tend to get a lustful look when they come across someone attractive and even peek. But woman are not prices, they can't be won. They have to be fought for. You taught me that," Her smile meant everything to him. "The last thing I want for you is to see me like some sort of...womanizer. I don't want you to think that just because i'm seventeen that I will do things I shouldn't. What you think of me is important, I care about what you have to say and just know if you ever need someone to talk to or even yell at…i'm one call away."

"I'm only one call away, i'll be there to save the day…" the brunette sang making both of them to break out into laughter. "Did you know that my favorite memory of us together is where we were talking about the political debate?"

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "We weren't talking about it. Educating? Yes, but talking? No."

"You had me explaining how the electoral college works to you, that should be embarrassing."

"It was, but i'm just glad that we didn't let our opinions get in the way of our friendship."

"It took something else," she answered as she looked down to his clasped hands. "It won't affect anything."

"Good."

"Great," Rowan uttered.

"Perfect."

"Awesome."

"Incredible."

"Spectacular!"

Peyton laughed. "I've been thinking about asking you this question for a very long time."

"Spill."

"You're performing, I just want to know what song you are singing."

She shook her head. "You'll find out when you see me perform it on stage."

"You mean I have to wait?"

"Just like everyone else," she said as her head remained on his shoulder.

"Boo," he whined.

"You're such a dork…"

"If that's what you think."

"Whatever you say…"

"Whatever you want."

"If that's what you wish."

"We need to stop doing this," he said not wanting to accept defeat.

"I know, right. It's not fair. You'll only loose."

"As much as I like you resting your head on my shoulder…" he began. "The shows about to start again, we gotta go."

"Fine. Grab your purse, you're gonna need it."

"Very funny," Peyton muttered as he followed the brunette out the door.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Preforming together for the very first time on live Tv, give it up for Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez," Young and Hungry's-exective Producer-Ashley Tisdale, announced.

 **[** _Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez-We Don't Talk Anymore_ **]**

 _We don't talk anymore {3x}_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't love anymore, what was all of it for?_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _like we used to do._

 _I just heard ya found the one you've been looking_

 _you've been looking for._

 _I wish I would've known that wasn't me_

 _because even after all this time I still wonder_

 _why I can't move on._

Disney's queen modeled a long black dress with a side braid as she stood next to the piano Charlie sat at. Their flirtatious smiles and glances weren't left unnoticed.

"If they we're together I would totally ship it," Rowan muttered as the song played.

 _Just the way you did so easily._

 _Don't wanna know, what kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _if he's holding onto you so tight._

 _The way I did before. I overdosed should've known your love was a game_

 _now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _[oohh] it's such a shame_

 _We don't talk anymore [3x}_

 _Like we used to do._

 _We don't love anymore, what was all of it for?_

 _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

I jus _t hope you're lying next to somebody, now it's hard to love you like me_

 _must be a good reason that you're gone._

 _Every now and then I think you might want me to come show up at your door._

 _But i'm just too afraid that i'll be wrong._

 _Don't wanna know._

 _Kind of dress she's wearing tonight._

 _If she's holding onto you so tight._

 _The way I did before._

 _I overdosed._

 _Should've known your love was a game._

 _Now I can't get'cha out of my brain_

 _[ooh] it's such a shame_

 _we don't talk anymore. {3x}_

 _Like we used to do._

 _We don't love anymore, what was all of it for?_

 _[ooohh]_

 _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do?_

 _[The way I did before]_

 _[I overdosed]_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain._

 _[oohh] it's such a shame._

 _We don't talk anymore._

"She plays Zoey Johnson in ABC's Blackish, please welcome Yara Shahidi."

"Everyone has a favorite song," she began. "There are some songs that make you dance and go wild, while there are others that make you curl up in a warm, cozy blanket and cry your eyes out. The nominees for Best Song are…"

 _Focus-Ariana Grande_

 _Stichces-Shawn Mendes_

 _Kill Em With Kindness-Selena Gomez_

 _Company-Justin Bieber_

"The winner for Best Song is…" she opened the folder, "Company by Justin Bieber." The crowd cheered. "Unfortunately Justin couldn't be here because he is currently touring for his Worldwide Purpose tour, but he did have this to say."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to accept the award in front of you all. But thank you guys, I wouldn't get anywhere without the support of every single one of you. Again, thank you. Have an awesome night."

"Here to perform her smoking hot single, second year performer Sabrina Carpenter!"

 **[** Sabrina Carpenter-Smoke and Fire **]**

The crowd began to cheer as the sixteen year old blonde stood at the top of a staircase with the microphone on the stance. Red lights now embellished the room only making her performance even more captivating.

 _[oh, oh]_

 _Our love is running into a burning building._

 _[oh, oh]_

 _Our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling_

 _Feel the heat so we started running_

 _You know you saw it coming_

 _But the memories are still in my mind_

 _Burning like smoke and fire._

Flames from behind her made the performance even better, her voice sounded so natural.

 _Rumors spread like wildfire_

 _I held a strong ground._

 _But i've been burning down_

 _cause it's like..._

 _I'm no firefighter, I just need to breathe tonight_

 _so sound the alarm and there goes the night._

 _[oh, oh]_

 _Our love is running into a burning building_

 _[oh, oh]_

 _Our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling_

 _Feel the heat_

 _So you started running,_ _I know you saw it coming_

 _but the memories are still in my mind_

 _running like some and fire._

 _Rumors spread like wildfire_

 _I held a strong ground_

 _But i've been burning doooooooooooooooown_

 _[oh, oh]_

 _Our love is is scattered ash with a burnt of feeling_

 _Feel the heat so we started running_

 _You know you saw it coming_

 _But the memories are still in my mind_

 _running like smoke and fiiiiiiiiiire._

 _Burning like some and fire._

 **Writers Note: The third part of the RDMA's is almost coming. Because while you are reading this, i'm probably working on it. There will be two closing performances and Rowan is the second to last one. Who enjoyed the cute Reyton part in the beginning. They have made up and are now friends again. Maybe friends or something _mooooore_? I might not say it often, but receiving favorites, follows and reviews from you guys means so much. I love hearing what you guys have to say because I love feedback. I want to know if you guys like this story and what you seen in each character. Thank you for reading. **

**What song should Rowan perform from her album?**

 **I'm Walking Away**

 **(Original) The Girl You Lost To Cocaine-Sia**

 **or**

 **Wildfire-Demi Lovato**

 **Sia's music video for The Girl You Lost to Cocaine my be judged by a lot of you. I just want you guys to know -before you watch it- that the music video is supposed to fit the title of the song.**

 **Please vote, next chapter might be posted tomorrow.**

 **Bird Set Free-Sia**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	6. The RDMA's Part 3 of 3

**Writers Note: I highly recommend you listen to the songs during reading the lyrics. See you at the bottom!**

 _ **Prior: A Reyton Story**_

"There are artists that have drastically improved in not only their singing, but their music. But there are others that make one song and it is instantly everybody's favorite. The nominees for Break Out Artist of the Year are…"

 _Sabrina Carpenter!_

 _Jordan Fisher!_

 _Rowan Blanchard!_

 _Sofia Carson!_

"The winner is…" the talented, G. Hannelius fiddled to open the letter. "My good friend, Sabrina Carpenter!"

The blonde got up from her seat which was on the other side of the theatre and walked towards the stage. "Thank you guys so much. It continues to blow my mind how someone like me can make music that takes interest into everyone in this room. I'm extremely grateful, thank you."

 _"The 2016 Radio Disney Music Awards will return shortly after the break..."_

"Ready," Rowan began as she held out her phone for the gang so they can be in her selfie. "Tongues out."

Peyton took the phone from Rowan's hand and held it out higher so he wouldn't be squatting the whole time she pressed the button. "It was either that or get you a stool from your dressing room."

Peyton, Corey and Sabrina laughed while Rowan tried to hold hers in. The sandy haired teen winked at her for a slight second before she could grin from ear to ear. "We all know the only one who needs the stool is Sabrina."

"Hey," she retaliated. "I'm still growing…I think."

"As a matter of fact, I think you shrunk."

"I did not, do these heals not make a difference?" She pointed at her heels making the gang burst into laughter.

A girl with thick earphones and a folder in her hands walked over to Sabrina and whispered something in her ear. "I thought that was tomorrow?"

The girl whispered something in her ear again.

"I have to go, but i'll see you guys after."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, bye."

"Should've expected that," Corey said as he watched the blonde walk away. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Hey, let's not take it out on her. She's working on her album give her a break," Rowan defended.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll drop it."

"Dropped it harder than your grades," she taunted before Peyton and Rowan burst out into laughter.

"Corey," A producer called out.

"Seth. What's up?"

"We need you to present the Best On-Screen couple award."

"Why me?"

"Sofia cancelled and to be honest I don't want to ask anybody else."

"Fine, i'll do it."

"Good. After Peyton and Rowan present Best Female Artist meet me here, we'll go over your lines."

While Corey talked to the filming producer, Rowan's manager walked toward them. "I have news."

"Good or bad?" Rowan asked.

"Judge for yourselves, but you aren't going to be there with Peyton if you guys win Best On Screen couple."

"She isn't?" Peyton asked as if he was part of the conversation. "Where will she be?"

"Back stage getting ready so she can perform," her manager answered. "If they hadn't moved you to the second last performance you could've gone up with him."

Rowan nodded even though she was slightly disappointed. "Good to know."

She nodded in reassurement and walked away.

The fourteen year old turned to see a very red Peyton. "Well," she began. "At least we present an award together."

He could only nod, even though he was angry.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Music is the reason we are here. It has no gender. Meaning that everyone has the right to listen to it. But this award had to be divided in order to cease the chances of having ten to twenty people nominated for Best Artist. Now, the nominees for Best Male Artist are…"

 _Ed Sheeran!_

 _Justin Bieber!_

 _Nick Jonas!_

 _Shawn Mendes!_

"The winner is…" he opened the letter and read the name that was printed on the paper. "Shawn Mendes!"

Shawn got up from his seat, which was placed directly behind Sabrina's. Once he got to the stage and received his Ardy he reached the mic. "This," he held out his Ardy, "Is never mine. I make music for the sake of you guys, I love seeing how well you guys will react to it and I want it to really be taken into mind. Because the music I like to release comes from my heart and i'd just like to thank you for loving what I do. Thank you guys."

 _"They're nominated for Best On Screen couple, the stars of Girl Meets World, Peyton Meyer and Rowan Blanchard."_

"One of the creepiest days on the planet is coming to a draw," Rowan read from the teleprompter. "Despite it being Friday the thirteenth this show must go on. If music was a weapon we could use to end tragic all over the world we would live in peace. But unfortunately, it doesn't work like that."

"The best thing we can do to make this world a better place, is to make positive decisions. Everyone of us has or is going through tough times, but we are here to remind you that you are never alone. Music is meant to be taken for granted…"

"Every artist nominated for this award has made, or released a song that has the potential of many things. Inspiration, motivation and determination is what these artist put into their music-aside from there hectic schedules."

"The nominees for Best Female Artist are…" Peyton said into the mic.

 _Ariana Grande!_

 _Selena Gomez!_

 _Meghan Trainor!_

 _Taylor Swift!_

"The winner is," Rowan began as Peyton opened the letter. "Disney's queen, Selena Gomez!"

The brunette got up from her seat and walked towards the two teens who were wrapped in a hug before she accepted her award. "I'm flattered by the name," she began. "But thank you. I wouldn't be here without the support I get from you guys because the music I like to release should help you realize something. This is never mine, it's yours thank you."

"Everyone has that song they go to when they are feeling down, they go there for one reason and one reason only. So a smile can be plastered into their perfect faces, the nominees for Song that Makes you Smile are…"

 _Better When i'm Dancing-Meghan Trainor_

 _Cheerleader-Omi_

 _Can't Stop the Feeling-Justin Timberlake_

"The winner is…" Skai opened the letter and read the name aloud. "Better When i'm Dancing-Meghan Trainor."

The crowd cheered. "Unfortunately she couldn't be here because of her busy schedule, but she does have this for us."

"Thank you guys so much, I hope I managed to make every single one of you guys smile when you first heard the song. Thank you, thank you, thank you, bye."

Corey walked out from the back and into the center of the stage. "Let's face it. We all go a little crazy when our ship is OTP, we all sob when they break up or are killed off the show. The nominees for Best On Screen couple are…"

 _Miggie: Dove Cameron and Ryan McCarton-Liv and Maddie_

 _Rucas: Rowan Blanchard and Peyton Meyer-Girl Meets World_

 _Budson: Cree Ciccihino and Thomas Kue-Game Shakers_

 _Chenry: Jace Norman and Riele Downs-Henry Danger_

"The winner is…" Corey opened the letter and cracked a smile. "My best friends Rowan Blanchard and Peyton Meyer, Rucas."

Peyton got up from his seat and walked towards the mic in the center of the stage. "Rowan couldn't be here at the time because she is backstage getting ready for her performance, but I just want to say thank you to everyone that voted. Rucas is such an amazing relationship that went through so much to be together, despite their breakup…" he said. "Always expect great things from them. Thank you."

 _"Here to perform for the very first time on Tv with her newest single, Wildfire…please welcome Interscope's recording artist, Rowan Blanchard!"_

 **[** _Rowan Blanchard-Wildfire_ **]**

The brunette walked towards the microphone stance right in front of her, but with every step fire embellished the scenery behind her. Her famous catwalk made an appearance as the song started to play. Her hair was freshly unbraided as she wore a long red lace dress, the stance of the mic was wrapped in vines as the brunette closed her eyes to perform.

 _We were going way to fast_ , _chasing down the hourglass_

 _running from the past, heading out in all directions._

 _Kerosine beauty queen,_

 _looking for her matchstick king._

 _To burn into my heart_

 _hand into the flame,_

 _we could set the world ablaze, 'cause baby you're all I need_

 _come now, set me free_

 _like a wildfire {2x}_

 _Breathless, I can't resist. M_ _elt with your scarlet kiss_

 _Like a wildfire {2x}_

Peyton made it to his seat just in time to see her performance. He had never seen her in such a serene state, Rowan's voice sounded like it was meant for that particular piece.

 _I look into your emerald eyes, waiting for his gems to rise_

 _So I can feel your heat,_

 _this love is so completely_ _crazy._

 _You've been fighting with my dreams, ripped me like your torn up jeans_

 _I don't even care, you can take me there_

 _You can set my world ablaze, 'cause baby you're all I need_

 _come now, set me free_

 _like a wildfire {2x}_

 _Breathless I can't resist. Melt with your scarlet kiss_

 _like a wildfire {2x}_

 _Baby tell me where you wanna run, run_

 _'cause i've been burning like the morning sun_

 _take my hand you can burn this city with me, [oahah]_

 _Play me like a first guitar, every single notes too hard (Too hard)_

 _I don't even care, you can take me there_

 _we can set the world on fire, baby you're all I need_

 _come now, set me free_

 _like a wildfire {2x}_

 _Breathless I can't resist, mad with your scarlet kiss_

 _like a wildfire {2x}_

 _"The last performance of the night, Cake by The Ocean DNCE."_

 **[** _DNCE-Cake By The Ocean_ **]**

[ _oh, no_ ]

 _See you walking round like it's a funeral_

 _not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?_

 _We are just getting started don't you tiptoe, tiptoe [ah]_

 _Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece._

 _You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me_

 _You're a real life fantasy [2x]_

 _But you're moving carefully, let's start living dangerously._

 _Talk to me baby,_

 _i'm going after this sweet craving_

 _[whoa-oh]_

 _Let's lose our minds and crazy, crazy_

 _I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping, cake by the ocean._

 _Walk for me baby._

 _I'll be Didd and you'll be Naomi_

 _[whoa-oh]_

 _Let's lose our minds and crazy, crazy_

 _I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping, cake by the ocean._

 _[oh]_

 _See you licking frosting off your own hands, want another taste i'm begging yes ma'am._

 _I'm tired of all this candy, on the dry land, dry land. [oh]_

 _[c'mon]_

 _Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece_

 _You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me [ah]_

 _You're a real-life fantasy {2x}_

 _But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously_

 _Talk to be baby_

 _I'm going after this sweet, sweet craving, [whoa-oh]_

 _Let's lose our minds and go crazy, crazy_

 _I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping, cake by the ocean._

 _Walk for me baby_

 _I'll be Didd and you'll be my Naomi_

 _Let's lose out minds and go crazy, crazy_

 _I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping, cake by the ocean._

 _Talk to me girl, talk to me baby_

 _I'm craving this sweet, sweet craving_

 _[whoa-oh]_

 _Let's lose our minds and go crazy, crazy_

 _I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping, cake by the ocean._

 _Talk to me baby_

 _[Talk to me now]_

Confetti ran down on the whole crowd in the theatre as the singer along with his band jumped up and down. Color changing balloons rained on the people as they bounced them from horde to horde.

 _I'll be Didd and you'll be Naomi_

 _[whoa-oh]_

 _Let's lose our minds and go crazy, crazy_

 _I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping, cake by the ocean._

 _I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping, cake by the ocean._

 _"This years Radio Disney Music Awards is sponsored by Cheddar Goldfish and Kraft Macaroni and Shapes."_

 **Writers Note: That concludes the Radio Disney Music Awards. Thank you so much for reading and who could catch a lyric I added in Rowan's performance? Let me know if you do.**

 **She performed Wildfire-Demi Lovato**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	7. The After Party Part 1 of 2

**Writers Note: So disappointed in how the 'at' symbol doesn't stay every time I save a chapter. Just imagine it's there.**

 _ **Prior: A Reyton Story**_

The RDMA's after party had began just an hour after the award show had ended, Rowan walked towards her dressing room and changed into her red carpet outfit just so she can be taken back to her hotel room to change into the outfit she was going to wear for the after party. It seemed like a complete waste of time, but everyone else was going to do it. And by everybody else, she meant every actress or singer who was at the award show. Her phone chimed with messages from her social media sites as her fans alongside friends praised the brunette for her performance.

 **Twitter:**

 **Anne Burr** **  
** **Riley/Texas**

 ** _Someone gotta tell me why this girl wasn't a singer before Sabrina._ rowblanchard _._**

 **7:15 PM - 13 May 2016**

 **iSnm** **  
bishh**

 **rowblanchard** _ **. Is there anything you can't do ?**_

 **7:02 PM - 13 May 2016**

 **Row'sFor-You  
Wildfire07**

 **Currently rewinding her performance just to see it all over again, falling more in love with it every time. rowblanchard **

**7:08 PM - 13 May 2016**

Rowan smiled as her chauffeur drove her to the after party. She rocked a white halter top with black high waisted leather pants, she topped the outfit up with a messy bun as her face was still plastered in the same makeup before. The positive feedback was overwhelming and she couldn't help but smile at every single comment.

 **peyton meyer  
peytonmeyer9**

 **Oustanding performance! remember listening to it for the very first time and realizing how 100 percent authentic it was. rowblanchard #wildfire**

 **7:10 PM - 13 May 2016**

 **Sabrina Carpenter  
** **SabrinaAnnLynn**

 **rowblanchard ,Called me the morning before saying how her rehearsal was the worst! Didn't seem like it. **

**7:17 PM - 13 May 2016**

 **Corey Fogelmanis  
coreyfogelmanis**

 **While watching rowblanchard sing, couldn't help but laugh at how hard she held onto the mic. **

**7:23 PM - 13 May 2016**

The brunette laughed at Corey's tweet and scrolled down the comments more, her smile from ear to ear quickly formed into a flatline as she read the comments that weren't exactly bright.

 **RobertaNMo  
robertamorales**

 ** _Loved how throughout the show,_ peytonmeyer9 _was there to keep_ rowblanchard _on a leash_. #kidatthezoo**

 **7:14 PM - 13 May 2016**

 **MayaFriar's  
texascampfirehart**

 ** _When_ rowblanchard _tries to copy Sabrina's theme and fails._ #scootthef*out**

 **7:00 PM - 13 May 2016**

 **Peybrina  
smokeandFire**

 **rowblanchard _, Singing isn't for everybody, I recommend sticking to acting-even though neither are your greatest assets._ #untalented**

 **7:27 PM - 13 May 2016**

She stopped reading the hurtful comments once she managed to turn her phone off without crying. Rowan muttered to Selena's unreleased single Kill Em With Kindness as it contributed an important message that the human society desperately needed. She didn't understand why so much people can have complete and utter hate towards someone else as they are willing to publicly diss them for all to see.

 _The world can be a nasty place,_

 _you know it, I know it_

 _[yeah-ah]_

 _We don't have to fall from grace,_

 _put down the weapons you fight with._

 _And kill em with kindness_

 _Kill em with kindness_

 _kill em, kill em, kill em with_ _kindness_

Her chauffer made a right hand turn and parked right by the slot where the after party was. He sauntered towards her side on the back seat and opened it for her, helping her out of the car and into the broadcasting building. As if on cue, Rowan's manager walked towards her, once inside the building.

"Brilliant performance," she said wrapping Rowan into a comfortable embrace. "You did great."

"Hope so," the brunette was led towards a hall and to an interview before she entered the chamber where the party was held.

"Favorite performance," Alex Schiffman asked the fourteen year old singer/actress as they were half way through the interview.

"That's a tough one. Every performance was great, but I would have to say We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez. It's nice to have a soothing song and voice after so much energy going around every once in a while."

"Selena's perfect for that," Alex agreed. "Didn't you present her alongside Peyton Meyer for Best Female Artist?"

"Yes. When we were backstage I got a picture with her, i'll post it sometime tomorrow."

"You performed for the first time," she began. "How did you feel?"

"I could talk about how nervous I was for hours, but when I was backstage I was talking to Ariana. She was ready to go home and we crossed paths. We talked for like a minute and she told me to imagine the people as teddy bears."

"Did you?"

"I closed my eyes for like half of the performance, I don't even remember."

"You won two awards congratulations," the interviewers complimented.

"Yes."

"And one was the Best On Screen couple, how did that feel?"

"It feels great. I mean, a relationship like Rucas is told so creatively by the writers. They add struggles real teen relationships would go through in time. Such as jealousy, commitment, honesty…the list goes on, but they've managed to last for only so long that I feel like they should get noticed for that."

"On Wednesday you were on Ellen and you mentioned something about writing music-which helped you get through your struggles-what did you feel with Wildfire-which by the way, is an amazing song."

"Seven months before the album dropped I asked Nicole Morier to help me write the single, we spent thirty to forty minutes writing the song and making adjustments. I didn't want the song to be powerful, I wanted it to be calm and understandable, yet strong in what I was trying to say."

"The only valid meaning we can get from the song is from you," she began. "What was the song about?"

"Wildfire is about about having feelings for someone else when you know you shouldn't. It's about wanting, but can't having them without being critiqued. It's about being in such a huge mess and only that person can help you through."

"And at just fourteen you've accomplished so much," Alex said. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The chamber was decorated in round tables as a center stage was up front, large masses of Disney stars were there while there were other fans that sat up back. There were different sections to the party such as the chamber, dance floor, buffet, photo booth and more. Rowan walked towards her friend Corey who was sitting in a half empty table with Sophie Reynolds who stars in Disney XD _Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything._ She knew she was going to be the third wheel since practically all of his friends knew he had a crush on her.

Corey and Sophie grew close while filming for their upcoming Halloween movie. Rowan had secretly read Corey's messages with Sophie while he told her to hold his phone while he was filming a scene. He didn't have a password on his phone which surprised her, she read his messages and laughed at how bad his flirting was. Even through blindfolds, Rowan could tell she liked him back-maybe even more.

"Hey," she said as she sat down on the left of Corey.

"Hey," he said back. "You did good."

"I read your tweet, way to embarrass me."

"It was true," he laughed.

Rowan whispered to the sixteen year old, "Tell her she looks pretty, girls love that."

He rolled his eyes before turning back to the blonde who was on his right. Rowan took out her phone with a smirk as she felt it vibrate,

 **melaniahender**

 **mentioned you**

 _ **When**_ **rowblanchard** _ **briefly dedicates Wildfire to**_ **peytonmeyer9**

Rowan turned to Peyton who was engaged in a conversation with his friends, Austin North and Ross Lynch. They broke out into laughter as Rowan turned back to her phone ignoring the tweet and surfing through Instagram.

"There you are," Sabrina said as she walked towards the brunette as she made her way through a horde of people. A guy was trailing behind her and stopped when she did. "Hey, why didn't you join us over there?"

Rowan turned to where Sabrina was looking at. The kinds of friends she had, never really seemed to like Rowan and Sabrina had never noticed. She was always the seventh wheel in their group and Rowan didn't like that. "I'm fine here."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. An awkward pause took over as Rowan fixated her eyes on the guy next to her. He was about a year older than her with blonde hair tousled into a perfect quiff with overwhelming blue eyes. He wore a white button up with khakis and gray vans.

"Oh, right," she began. "Rowan this is Aiden, Aiden this is Rowan."

"Hey," she extended her arm for him to shake.

"Well, I'll be right back. Is it fine if he stays here with you?"

"Sure," Rowan agreed.

He took a seat down next to her and smiled, "Sorry, if i'm interrupting anything."

"No, no it's okay. I actually needed someone to talk to."

"Great. I…um…I just want to say that your performance was amazing."

"It could've been better."

"No, it was fine just the way it was. Everything was beautiful from the scenery, to the dress, your voice…you in general."

Rowan slightly smiled. He returned the favor by giving her one of his own, "Are you a dancer?"

"A dancer?"

"Yeah."

"That's how you plan on starting this conversation? You can do better…can't you?."

"I do a whole lot better," he promised.

"Doesn't look like it."

"That would be because I typically get nervous when i'm around a very, pretty girl."

 **Writers Note: What do you think? This is sort of a filler chapter because I didn't really have anything planned for this. Aiden was added at the last minute so I really don't know how he will be used in this story. What happens next?**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	8. The After Party Part 2 of 2

**_Prior: A Reyton Story_**

"How'd you get in here?" Rowan asked after she finished laughing at one of his jokes. "Don't tell me you broke in."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends," the brunette answered. "How big of a secret is it?"

"Not so big," he assured looking into her brown eyes. "You know how Disney announces that they are working on a show a year and a half before it airs?"

"Yeah," she admitted.

He responded with a nod, which confused Rowan at first.

"Don't tell me your-Oh my God-you are?"

"They still haven't decided on a name for the show since the original one didn't seem to fit," he added. "I'm here because they invited me. Just don't tell anyone else."

Rowan nodded, "So why were you with Sabrina?"

"She's being asked to play Chloe Hayes in the show."

The singer furrowed her eyebrows, "She's being asked? How? She's already on a show."

His hands went up giving her the impression that he didn't know the answer to that one either. "Disney works in weird ways."

"They sure do," Rowan agreed staring back at Sabrina.

Rowan and Aiden had spent up to two hours talking to each other. They hadn't realized that Disney stars were free to roam around the lounge, and buffet. Some danced on the dance floor while others talked in groups. They were so into their conversation that they hadn't even heard the music that was playing in the background, his mesmerizing blue eyes captured her while his conversations entertained her.

Peyton and Sabrina talked on the other side of the chamber, Peyton's eyes fixated on the brunette in front of him while the blonde beside him talked.

"They told me that if her departure was permanent, the show might-Peyton," she waved her hands in front of his gaze to snap him back into reality. "Did you hear me?"

"Who is she talking to?" he asked, completely ignoring her question with one of his own.

"Who?" She turned to where he was looking at. "Rowan?"

"Who is that?"

"His name is Aiden. I met him last month and he told me he has a _little something_ for Rowan."

"How little?"

She started laughing. "I wouldn't say little, those are his words not mine. He's been wanting to meet her ever since we've met. But it's been a while since i've introduced them. Think she likes him?"

Peyton looked at the way she laughed with him. A pang of jealousy washed over him and he wasn't sure he could suppress it, the way she leaned onto his shoulder every time she laughed. That's what she did with him. Only him! "She's fourteen, I doubt it."

"Didn't you have your first kiss at fourteen?" Sabrina asked merely to prove him wrong.

"That doesn't mean anything. Rowan already had her first kiss...with me. Remember?"

"How could I forget? I was there."

"Should we go over there? I mean, so I can introduce myself. We can join them, right?"

"Sure, let's go."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"I don't believe you," Rowan added after he finished telling her the story of how he jumped off a cliff and into a lake at just ten years old.

"I'm not joking, I even have the video for it."

"Then let me see it," she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I carry it with me."

"Until you show me, I'm not going to believe you."

"How's it going?" Sabrina asked as they joined the two who looked at each other like diamonds.

"Great," Rowan added.

"Good," she smiled. "We had someone over here who wanted to join the two of you."

"I wanted to introduce myself," Peyton added merely to hide the fact that he was jealous and wanted Rowan far away from him and close to him as possible. "Peyton, by the way."

"Aiden," the blonde next to Rowan introduced.

"Oh, Rowan we need to talk," Sabrina added.

"Talk about what?"

"Come and i'll tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me right now?"

"Because these two don't sing," Sabrina pulled Rowan out of her chair as the brunette was forced to follow.

"So," Peyton began as he sat down where the fourteen year old previously sat on. "You and Rowan?"

"What about it?"

"You seem to like her. Is that true?"

He sighed in disappointment, "Sabrina told you, didn't she?"

Peyton nodded, "It's quite obvious too. But Rowan isn't really in the mood to date someone, let alone see someone like you."

Aiden furrowed his eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he added. "It's just that Rowan doesn't really go for guys like you."

"I'm sure she can speak for herself-"

"She can, but when you know her as much as I do...you kind of tend to understand why she wouldn't say anything."

"Why's that?"

"She doesn't like to break people's heart."

"What makes you think she'll break mine?" he questioned. "Look, i'm pretty sure she dropped you the minute those rumors about you drinking surfaced, but that doesn't mean the same thing will happen to me."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"The object of this game is to pick a paper from inside the hat without looking at it and what ever song you get, that is the song you'll perform on stage. It can be acoustic or pop. Rowan you'll go first, then Sofia, me and Jordan will go last."

Rowan dug her hand inside the hat and took out a piece of paper. After opening it she read what was written inside of it.

 **Sia-Chandelier**

Her eyes shot wide as she read the name. There was no way her vocal ability was as strong as Sia's. "Can I get a new one?"

"You can't. That's the whole point of the game, whatever song you get, you have to preform it."

As much as she argued there was no change made. She had covered some of Sia's songs, but that was just in the shower for her spare time.

Every Disney performer who performed for the RDMA's had to sing at the after party. It was a tradition that Rowan always loved, but now since she was a part of it she hated it. After talking to the dj, who was placed right by the stage she walked towards the microphone stand and readied herself.

 **[** Sia-Chandelier (Shortened version) **]**

 _Party girls don't get hurt_

 _can't feel anything, when will we learn._

 _I push it down, I push it down._

 _I'm the one for a good time call, phone's blowing up_

 _ringing my doorbell._

 _I feel the love, feel the love._

 _1, 2, 3 {2x}_

 _drink_

 _1,2, 3 {2x}_

 _drink._

 _1, 2, 3 {2x}_

 _drink._

 _Throw 'em back, till I lose count._

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier._

 _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist._

 _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night,_

 _feel my tears as they dry._

Rowan could hear whistles and large amounts of applause from the people in front of her. Her voice seemed to fit the song despite the cracks.

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier._

 _But i'm holding on for dear life,_

 _won't look down, won't open my eyes._

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, cause i'm holding on for tonight._

 _Help me, i'm holding on for dear life._

 _Won't look down, won't open my eyes._

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, cause i'm just holding on for tonight._

 _On for tonight. {2x}_

 _'Cause i'm just holding on for tonight._

 _Oh i'm holding on for tonight._

 _On for tonight {2x}_

 _'Cause i'm just holding on for tonight {2x}_

 _On for tonight {2x}_

 **Writers Note: Thank you guys for reading and sticking with me since the beginning. This story is almost coming to an end in about two chapters. (That was a complete guess-it could be shorter or longer) The ending has been planned since the beginning and it has really taken a turn, so wish me luck.**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	9. Love & Minds

_**Prior: A Reyton Story**_

Rowan rehearsed her lines while her makeup artist drew a thin line of eyeliner across her left eye. Her hair was styled into a ponytail as she wore a white top with blue jeans with a pair of white Vans.

"Ready?" the blonde makeup artist asked as Rowan looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ready," she answered releasing a heavy sigh in the process.

She was led out of the trailer and into a school classroom. Today was the day they began filming for their DCOM-Love & Minds. The filming director told her to take her seat in the second row and practically act the way she would in a classroom. She had gotten further information on the movie and script during the table read which was Sunday afternoon. Rowan had her lines memorized long before then, but she had to take a bunch of notes and reread them while acting them out before she did the real thing in front of cameras.

The good thing that Rowan liked was that she and Peyton were allowed to tweak your lines just a little bit to make the scene more natural and unscripted. She watched as the cameras began to roll and she waited for them to yell out-

"AND ACTION!" the filming director, Paul Hoen yelled out.

 **-Love & Minds-**

 _Audrey_ (Rowan) _wrote on her notebook. She noted what she needed so she could plan the school's upcoming dance while her teaching rambled about technology in the eighteen hundreds._

-Extra balloon bags

-Tape

-Glow in the dark light sticks

-Extra fo -

 _"Ms. Richards." Mr. Hendricks called from up front. "Eyes should be up here not on your notebook."_

 _"Sorry," she innocently apologized as she closed it. "Go on."_

 _"Now, as I was saying-"_

 _Parker_ (Peyton) _made his way in the classroom hoping that the teacher in front of him wouldn't say anything and ignore the fact that he was ten minutes late to his class. He took his seat behind his best friend Audrey and took out his gray binder along with his one pencil, hardly wanting to be talked about._

 _"Mr. Anderson, you're late…again. Care to explain why? For the millionth time."_

 _"I…um…I overslept."_

 _"You overslept?" he questioned. "If you're in desperate need for an alarm clock i'll happily buy one for you."_

 _"I'm fine sir. It won't happen again. Promise."_

 _"You alright?" Audrey asked noticing how exhausted he looked._

 _"Yeah. I'll…i'll tell you later," he answered taking deep breaths._

"CUT!" Paul yelled. "That was great, fantastic work."

Peyton turned back to the brunette and smiled, "I didn't tell you this, but you sounded really good when you were singing at the after party."

"Please," she denied. "You probably covered your ears."

"I'm serious. It was good. I've never heard you sing like that."

She smiled as she looked at her hands. "Well, maybe one day you'll hear me perform at the Oscars right before you win your Best Actor nomination."

They both laughed, "That'd be before I thank you in my speech for being the best friend I could ask for."

"Just don't forget to mention that i'm your ONLY friend," she teased. "But, hey I'm sorry we didn't talk much after the award show."

"It's fine. Your friend…?" he stopped himself.

"Aiden," she reminded.

"Yes, that guy. Aiden, sorry. His name just slipped my mind. He…um…kept you company. Didn't he?"

"Yeah. He's, starting in a new show for Disney. We talked and we became really good friends, why are you asking?"

"Just," he answered. "But that's it, right? You guys are just friends?"

Rowan furrowed her eyebrows and responded. "Yeah? Why?"

"It's just that…he…let's just say I didn't like him talking to you without me being there."

The brunette was about to ask him what he meant before she was interrupted by one of the producers. "Hey, that was great you guys. For the next scene it will be filmed outside. Do you guys need the script or-?"

"I'm fine without it. Thank you."

"Yeah, me too," Rowan said as she watched the producer walk away. "Peyton, what did you mean by-"

"Hey, do you think we should show up to the Teen Choice Awards this year as a group, or just the two of us? I'm fine with either."

"What are you talking about? That's not until July."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 _"Hey," Parker said once he reached the brunette who waited for him outside their school._

 _"Would you tell me what's wrong? You've been coming to school late for a while. If it's not first period, it's third, fourth, maybe even seventh."_

 _"Look, Audrey I have to show you something. You might plan on never speaking to me ever again or better yet you think i'm crazy and still plan on being my friend. But," he turned to look if anyone was near them. "I can go into other people's body."_

 _Audrey furrowed her eyebrows, "How hard did you hit your head this morning?"  
_

 _"I didn't hit my head," Parker stated. "Watch, I can prove to you that it's possible." he waited for an innocent classmate, Theo Miller to pass by._

 _The next thing Audrey saw was that Parker had disappeared, "Parker?"_

 _"Right here," she turned around to see Theo. "I'm Parker, just not…at the moment."_

 _"I don't believe this," Audrey yelled so Parker could hear her from where ever he hid. She turned to Theo, "If you're him then prove it. How are you in him?_ _"_

 _"Second grade, Mia Reynolds. She used to bully you. So one day I grabbed the glue bottle and spread it all over her hair."_

 _"Parker could've told you that," Audrey insisted. "What was the name of my first teddy bear?"_

 _"Poopy," he answered. "You hated that thing."_

 _"How old was I when I gave myself a haircut?" she questioned._

 _"What? You never have."_

 _"Okay," she uttered, unsure of whether to believe him or run away. "When…when did my grandmother die and what's the only thing I have that reminds me of her?"_

 _"You were five years old, she died just a day before you could see her for the first time. And she gave you her necklace, the one her mother gave her. You even have it on."_

 _Audrey held onto her necklace, "What was her name?"_

 _"Bertha."_

 _"How are you in there? How? When? When did this happen?"_

 _"It happened last month. I thought it was dreams at first, but I accidentally jumped into Greg's body and walked to my house. I didn't realize it until my parents stared at me like a criminal."_

 _"Can you jump out?"_

 _In a blink of an eye, Parker stood in front of Audrey instead of Theo. "How? I'm gonna, i'm gonna faint-"_

 _Parker caught her just in time. Two seconds late and she would've been flat on her back._

"CUT!" Paul yelled as he got up from his chair and sauntered towards them. "We're moving a little but faster than I expected would you mind filming another scene?"

Rowan was already on her two feet, but she didn't understand why Peyton's hands were still wrapped around her waist. "That's fine with me."

"I'm okay with it."

"Great. Just stay here we'll give you further information in just a bit."

Peyton looked at Rowan and slowly realized he still had his hands wrapped around her slender waist. After letting her go, he awkwardly smiled. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 _Audrey's eyes shot wide as she woke up. She wasn't in her room, instead she was in Parker's. He rested on his computer chair eyeing her waiting for her to wake up. Once he noticed she was awake he sauntered towards her and squatted once he reached her. "Feeling better?"_

 _"Yeah. I just-I had this dream where you could jump into other people and control them-" she stopped once he nodded, give her the impression that it was real. The brunette slowly fell unconscious again._

 _"Hey," he said once she woke up. "I'm not dangerous, if that's what you're thinking."_

 _"Of course that's what i'm thinking," she stated getting out of his bed. "How is that even possible? Did you drink something or-I don't know- steal something…"  
_

 _"I don't know how it happened, but it did. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I could never do that."_

 _"Doesn't matter. Because in one minute or two, I'm going to wake up and slap you for giving me this horrible dream." she threatened, in a rare sweet voice that always scared him. "Once i'm done slapping you i'm going to throw a big_ _text book at you. Yeah, that's what i'm going to do."_

 _"Okay," he maintained a steady voice. "I'll take the slap, because you value your text book too much to do anything like that."  
_

 _"How? How is this possible?"_

 _He shrugged, "It just happened."_

 _"Are you kidding me?" she snapped._

 _"What? What happened?"_

 _"You took me out of school for this?"_

 _"I'm sorry. Next time I tell you a secret like this, i'm just gonna watch you faint and leave you on the floor and walk away as if nothing happened."_

 _"Can we just talk about this later? I'm going to go home and rest, maybe even sleep and try to forget this ever happened."_

 _"Just let me get my keys-"_

 _"No! I'll walk. Let's try and prevent the chances of you controlling anything for now. I'll see you tomorrow, or sometime next month."_

The director began to clap. "This is great guys. You haven't messed up, amazing acting. At this rate we'll be done in two weeks."

They both smiled as they watched him walk towards his team, "I bet you would enjoy throwing a text book at me."

"Keep talking and you'll see how bad it hurts."

"Okay then. If that's what you feel."

"If that's what you want."

"If you wish."

"If…um-"

He gasped, "I won! I won! You can't think of one. 'Bout time."

"Okay. Congratulations. You beat a fourteen year old girl."

 **Writers Note: Let me know what you think. What will happen after this? What do you think of their DCOM _Love & Minds_? Story is almost over. )=**

 **I thought i'd list some of my favorite Rucas worship videos because they give me inspiration and maybe that's what some of you need to start an even more amazing story than mine.**

 **Riley and Lucas [River Flows In You]**

 **Riley & Lucas | Only Fools**

 **Riley and Lucas ~ Give Me Love**

 **Riley & Lucas | LoveStory Season 3**

 **Riley and Lucas - Impossible**

 **Riley and Lucas | "It's always been Riley."**

 **Riley + Lucas | hurts like hell (+1x02)**

 **MY PERSONAL FAVORITES!**

 **riley + lucas | sense and sensibility. (2x25)**

 **Riley and Lucas | I Found (2x20-2x22)**

 **Girl Meets the Rucas Story / Season 1 & 2**

 **Writers Note 2: Y'all have homework. Which one is your favorite one?! Let me know in the reviews or through PM's. See you soon!**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	10. Last Week of Filming

_**Prior: A Reyton Story**_

 **Last week of filming _Love & Minds_**

 _"That's enough, Parker," Audrey asserted as she watched him take deep breaths. They had spent the past two minutes arguing non-stop because he had disobeyed the rules once again. Parker showed up to school late once again and his punishment was to not show up to the dance._

 _He texted Audrey telling her to meet him just a block away- ignoring the fact that they had gotten into an argument the day before. "Theo has the stone. If I don't get it in time I won't be able to jump into other people. Audrey, you have to listen to me. Take it away from him and give it to me."_

 _"Ever since you've gotten these powers that's all you care about, isn't it?" the brunette questioned. "Have you at least thought for one second that_ that _is the reason, i'm mad at you? You haven't been the same and I want my best friend back."_

 _"He's still in here. I just need the stone, if you let me jump into you and-"  
_

 _"Of course you do. It wasn't because you were sorry or that you wanted us to be friends again, for you it will always be that stupid stone."_

 _"It's not stupid. You've seen what I can do with it. I just need the stone."_

 _"I'm going to walk away. And if you jump into my body I mean it, Parker. I will never speak to you again," the brunette stated as she turned her back on him. She walked away letting the tears fill her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry," he muttered._

 _Before Audrey could_ _turn around and face him. She felt a huge rush of wind circulate her and soon it was no longer her possessing her own body, but Parker._

"AND CUT!" the director yelled through a speaker. "Good, we're going to film the other scene outside before we start filming the one inside. Good job guys."

Peyton now stood next to Rowan as he clapped for her, "I can't wait to see this movie."

"Unfortunately, December isn't till at least another seven months. I guess you'll have to wait. Sorry," she taunted.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 _"Will you ever change?" Audrey asked once Parker had left her body. "I told you to not do this."_

 _"Before you scream at me I want you to know that you were right," he said hoping this would win her back. "It's just that for once I got a chance to feel good, before this whole power thing I had no confidence. I was a nerd with glasses and the only_ _friend I had was you. And how is it a coincidence that when I wished for it, this whole thing came true? I'm sorry if I got you mad and i'm sorry you missed half of this dance that you probably spent weeks stressing over. But just know that I value our friendship more than this stupid stone and i'm not going to stop fighting for our friendship."_

 _Audrey pulled him in for a hug as she rested her head on his shoulder._

 _"What's this for?" he questioned, even though he didn't want their embrace to end._

 _"That's everything I wanted to hear from you. I got jealous once I saw all those girls talking to you. Parker, you were sitting with the cool kids. You payed more attention to them than you did to me. It was the fear of losing you that caused our argument. I'm really_ _sorry."_

 _"I forgive you," he promised resting his chin on her head. "To be honest, I got pretty jealous when Theo asked you out to the dance."_

 _Audrey furrowed her eyebrows as she took in his manly scent, he retracted from their embrace to explain how he truly felt about her._

 _"We were in sixth grade and I asked you to the Fall Dance. I instantly regretted asking you because you looked like you wanted to say no. So I made this huge cover up story and then topped it off with 'as friends' but deep down all of me wished that wasn't what you felt for me." he intertwined his hands with her. "I like you. Ever since the beginning of sixth grade when you traded in your dresses for pants and books. I haven't stopped since then and I haven't stopped now. I think about you all the time."_

 _The brunette smiled.  
_

 _"And this would be really embarrassing if you didn't feel the same."_

 _She pulled him in for an even longer embrace, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I feel the same way too."_

 _He kissed her forehead, "How long?"_

 _"Have I felt for you?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"About two seconds," she answered._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Of course not. Parker, I have been waiting for this moment my entire life. Know that, I only said yes to Theo so you could get jealous. I'm really glad it worked."_

 _"So does this mean we're together?" he asked._

 _"I don't know. You haven't asked."_

 _He chuckled as he pulled from their embrace. He got on a knee and took her hand in his, "Audrey Samantha Richards, will you make me the happiest Junior in our school by becoming my first girlfriend?"_

Rowan couldn't believe she was crying, especially since it wasn't scripted for her character to cry during this scene. _"I don't know. Just let me_ _break up with my other boyfriend so I can date you."_

 _"Come here," he said before he picked her up. "I'm glad you forgave me."_

 _"No, no. I haven't forgave you for that. You're going to have to work for that."_

 _He set her down. "Really?"_

 _She nodded, "And you know what you could do to make up for that?"_

 _"No."_

 _"A date," she suggested before he pulled her back into a hug._

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **Writers Note: I'm so sorry. This wasn't something I wanted to happen in this chapter at all. The next chapter will or might not be the last, but trust me I have stuff coming. Let me know what you think. I wanted to add that i've been talking about this new story of mine that i'm working on, I just want to say that i've officially FINISHED planning the story! I'm currently rewriting the story on my notebook and my hand is about to detach from my arm. Not joking. It's going to be a Halloween special so it might be rated M. Keep an eye out, OCTOBER 22!**

 **I'm still deciding on a title for the story. I want it to be rare like _By Malice Through Agony._ I hope you guys stick with me on that ride because it will be filled with plot twists and ONE Game Changer! So excited!**

 **Enough about me, I want to know more about you guys. What are two of your favorite songs at the moment?**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	11. The Media-Last Chapter

**Prior: A Reyton Story**

 _Last Chapter….=(_

 **ARE ROWAN BLACHARD AND PEYTON MEYER DATING?!**

 **Mon, June 13, 2016 5:27pm EDT by Emy LaCroix _34 comments_**

 **Rowan Blanchard's feelings for Peyton Meyer have not gone** **unnoticed, the teenage actress/singer has had mentions of Peyton in her first studio album _For You_ and has briefly dedicated _Wildfire_ to him, but a source tells Hollywood Life. com EXCLUSIVELY that it wouldn't be the first time they've been flirty with each other in front of their cast and team. Here's the scoop!**

 _That's right! Rowan Blanchard, 14, and fellow co-star member Peyton Meyer, 17, from Girl Meets World were spotted getting real cozy with each other while filming for their newest DCOM, Love & Minds. It's no lie when you see this pair and instantly think they are a couple, despite the age difference amid rumors have been circulating, Reyton was in fact a thing not long from now. Knowing the unfair remarks about their three year age difference, Rowan ended their relationship to focus more on their friendship. _

**[Picture of Peyton carrying Rowan]**

 _Judging from these pictures-where apparently Meyer is carrying Blanchard bridal style-that they are in fact together. It wouldn't be the first time they've been spot doing something romantic. There are confirmed rumors in which Peyton Meyer once leaned in to kiss Rowan Blanchard in the public during GM Ski Lodge Part 2.  
Not so subtle after all….._

 **Twitter:**

 **rowblanchard**

 _Just because i'm close with someone from the opposite gender doesn't mean i'm dating them. Especially after i've known them for three years._

 **6: 49 am - 14 June 2016**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Hey," Rowan said once she found Peyton sitting on a large brown rock in White Point Beach. Rowan grew up in Los Angeles and she loved it there, but she also loved the idea that Peyton went to her favorite beach to escape from what he's running from. She watched as he scooted to his right so she can sit next to him, "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Peyton nodded as he watched waves override other waves, "It's been a while since i've been to a beach. Are you doing okay?"

"It's just a rumor, Peyton." she stated. "It's not true. Tomorrow they'll have the latest news on Selena Gomez Revival Tour or Taylor Swift's newest boyfriend. Just give it time."

He nodded. "You're probably right."

"Are you okay?"

"I have to tell you something," he admitted.

"What is it?"

"You know how in the beginning of the third season for Girl Meets World there were a lot of ship wars and we were all getting death threats?" he questioned. "I was more worried about what you were going through than what everyone else was going through. I've been confused for some months now, but I think I know what I feel."

"What do you feel?"

"And I know that I know it's wrong for me to feel this way. Ever since GM Triangle i've known something was wrong. Just the way I felt around you seemed off, but as time passed I became more confused. But it's safe to tell you now."

"Tell me what?" Rowan asked, unsure of whether he was confused and talking to the wrong girl or he did something wrong.

"It's wrong. Especially if we're three years apart," he caught the surprise in her eyes. There was no turning back now, the secret was out. "I like you, Rowan. And it wasn't fair for me to keep something like this to myself. You deserve to know. And you have every right to be mad at me."

Rowan didn't look at him when he looked at her, her eyes were set on the rising sun as Peyton clasped his hands together. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared that you might hate me. I tried to forget about you, I wanted to forget about having feelings for you. But I can't."

Rowan looked at her hands then to him, "The only closest thing we'll get to a relationship with each other is Rucas. You know that."

"Do I?" he questioned as little to harsh than he intended. "We never know unless we try."

"We can't. Don't get me wrong, Peyton I like you too. More than I think I should. But I know we won't survive with so much hate."

"For you, I would. Or…we can keep it a secret. I just know that I don't want to wait any longer."

"You're not thinking straight."

She turned to look at him and for a minute their eyes locked in with each other. His compelling emerald eyes captivated her brown eyes and nothing else mattered. He leaned in, but Rowan can only watch him. She wanted this, she wanted him to make her forget about everything she went through. From learning that she's second best to knowing that she'll never get her father back. His hand went down to her chin as he raised it so their lips can meet. He caressed her cheek with his left hand as he used his thumb to run up her cheekbones. "Is it wrong that I want this?"

Rowan gave into temptation. The intimacy only grew between the two and she knew that she couldn't withdrawal for his embrace. It was weird at first because she missed half of his lips, but slowly they merged together after a few thrust between their lips. Rowan's first kiss was Peyton, it will always be Peyton. But this was their first kiss voluntarily, there was no script, there was no one telling them what to do, there weren't any people watching them. It was just them two.

Peyton retracted from the kiss as they rested their forehead against each other. His smile brought one on Rowan's lips as he lightly pecked them, she rested on his shoulder as his hands wrapped around her. "Just like summer rain," he uttered as mist fell upon them from water crashing against rocks.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **Rowan Blanchard declines rumor about dating Peyton Meyer, but is later proved wrong!**

 **Tue, June 14, 2016 7:51am EDT by Emy LaCroix _77 comments_**

 **Sounds like the _I'm Walking Away_ songstress didn't walk away from this one without being dragged back in. A source tells Hollywood EXCLUSIVELY that they have been in love with each other since the GMW Pilot. Let's find out!**

 _It's normal to develop feelings for someone especially after you've known them for three years and see them everyday. But is it normal for someone to hide them? It's no secret when we see the two and instantly want them together. Blanchard, 14, and Meyer 17, have been reportedly visiting each other in numerous locations from beaches to dressing rooms and on set. An interviewer from_ Fanlalatv _has stated that Meyer couldn't keep his eyes of Blanchard during an interview with them, he also desperately wanted to know who Rowan's celebrity crush is._

 **{Picure of Rowan and Peyton kissing}**

 _The two were spotted kissing at White Point Beach in a hidden location where Rowan previously met him. They spent minutes talking in what Rowan seemed to lean into the already embraced party. Reports claim that Meyer leaned in, but Blanchard was the one to make contact.  
What holds for the two in the future?_

 **Twitter:**

 **Samjonas  
** _ **officialsamjonas**_

 _Don't underestimate the guy she puts in her mouth. #kneepads_

 **selgohs**  
 _ **sarahstarsy**_

 _Curious how Peyton could fit in that whole of hers._

 ** _SabrinaMeyerCarpenter  
peybrina29_**

 _Attention seeking whore!_

 **rowmeyer267  
 _summerrain26_**

 _Bet you anything if Sabrina was the one swallowing Peyton she would be getting more praise than hate. Yet your queen is hiding behind the screen scrolling through the pic jealous as hell. #sabrinatheteenagebitch_

 **latex0x0  
 _x0gossip97_**

 ** _peytonmeyer9 ,  rowblanchard_ **_If there's a wedding tell me! I'll be there!_

 **rihannaanti420  
 _loveroffood0_  
**

 _Disgusted in how the media spends their time degrading other human beings. If Rowan and Peyton have something for each other let them, just know that girl is with a stud._

 **sofiacarson92  
 _wildside92_  
**

 _Reyton fanfiction gonna be lit. Glasses on, phone out._

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"I told you it was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this," Rowan said as she sat in MJ's office. Peyton walked back in forth releasing heavy breaths and all the brunette could do was sweat. Michael was getting back from a meeting and he would arrive in five minutes.

"It wasn't a mistake, Rowan. We both know it. The only mistake we made was getting caught."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"How am I surprised?" the brunette spoke as Peyton stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at the brunette as he noticed tears running down from her cheeks.

"Look, i'm sorry this happened. But I can't lie to you anymore."

Rowan furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't regret kissing you. If we got caught then that doesn't matter. Because we didn't do anything wrong. I'm not an adult, i'm less than four years older than you. We can't get in trouble by the law, if that's what you are thinking."

"That's not it. What we did can put everyone here at stake. They can lose their jobs, hell what will we do? This is going to stay with us forever-"

"I don't care. Let it end my acting career while you're at it, but as long as we're together…Rowan that's all I care about."

"I've wanted that to be our moment since the day I realized I had feelings for you. But the outcome is worse, maybe if we just forget about having feelings for each other…then maybe when we're older we can find ourselves and start over."

"When we're older? Rowan, I can't wait any longer."

"If you've done it once, you can do it again. This is me putting _us_ ahead of each other. I don't want this to be what defines us."

Peyton nodded even though he didn't want to wait. He didn't want to not be with her, especially after he fought for her in ways he wouldn't for someone else. "I'll wait."

"When we're older, wiser, we'll find each other. And if one of us has moved on...the other will learn to love somebody else." Rowan stated, only making it harder for Peyton to agree.

 _I'll only ever love you,_ he thought. "Deal."

 **Writers Note: Let me know what you think of Prior: A Reyton Story. Is there going to be a sequel? Do you want a sequel? It has been such an incredible journey thank you to all who have reviewed, followed,** **favorited because you guys were the support I wanted. It still continues to blow my mind how some of y'all take interest in my writing. Means the world to me. Thank you guys so much and…beware OCTOBER 22!**

 **A guest mentioned something about a story like _By Malice Through Agony_ already made I just wanted to say that I was the author of the book. I wanted a rare name like that one for my upcoming story. **

**Don't forget to...**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


End file.
